You I have loved all along
by PhantasienFreiheit
Summary: it was hard going through all of the hardships of love – and staying with a moody vampire and her odd family. But in the end, I knew that it was worth it. It was worth it all. -Alice Swan-Cullen


**First song-fic...thingie...Ahh, I don't know! Just read it! **

**Disclaimer ; I don't own Twilight, it belongs to SM(Who must've been on some pretty strong 'shrooms, man. I mean, seriously, ExB? HELL NO! It HAS to be AxB) And I don't own the song too, even though it's a nice song..**

_There is something that I see, in the way you look at me.._

It must've been when we first met. Because the second that I stared into those lovely, sparkling, shining-with-never-ending love, I was the one who fell to the ends of the heavens for that human. -**Isabella Cullen**

_There's a smile, there's a truth, in your eyes.._

I didn't know what to do when I saw Isabella standing there – I mean, she looked like the very same goddess in my dreams, the very entity that plagued my dreams and, dare I say it, had fallen so hard for. But that doesn't matter now. Especially now that I have her all to myself! So back the hell off, Newton! She's mine! -** Alice Swan**

_What an unexpected way, on this unexpected day.._

It was almost unbearable to be remotely in the same room as them – the feeling of devotion was so strong, and the lust...well, it was rolling off them, and my hunky Edward was more than eager to...uhh..."help me" in relieving myself. But it wasn't that. It was the _pure_ love that emanated from their pores that made me think that maybe, just maybe, little Alice Swan was – no _is_ Isabella's one and only. -**Jasper Hale-Cullen**

_Could this be where I belong?_

Oh, you could imagine the surprise when I saw my sister – the one whom I loved the most, though not as much as I love my monkey-man, on my face. At first, I just thought that the shrimp was just someone, an obstacle that was in the way. I just saw it from my point of view. I didn't see that it was _finally_ Isabella's turn for love. And I must say, despite the fact that she found love in a woman (Something that I had to get used to) Mary-Alice is someone who I know that I can trust with Isabella's heart. And that, especially from me, means something. - **Rosalie Hale-Cullen**

_It is you I have loved all along.._

I had no problem letting Alice come and visit us- I mean, more company! More people to bond with. But I _did_ have a problem with the squirt hooking up with Isabella. I guess that I wasn't used to it, the fact that my older, stronger, and smarter sister was falling in love. -**Emmett Cullen**

_It's no more mystery, It is finally clear to me.._

I was so happy when I saw Isabella smiling like she used to. When she first joined our family again – there was a spring in her step, but it had disappeared over the years, she was even at the point of melancholy! Dear heavens, I was almost on my knee's, begging the Lord above to send an angel down for my sweet daughter to love. And low and behold, there was the smallest, most cutest human I have ever seen, nearly clinging to Isabella's sleeve. They said that they were "just friends"...Pfft! I could see through that lie the minute that it came off their tongues. This was where Alice _belonged. _Was I upset that Isabella fell in love with a human? Good heaven's no! Was I nearly "loving" my husband to the point of destroying my house because Isabella has finally found love? Yes. Ahh...The poor, poor couch...But I had lot's of fun. -**Esme Cullen**

_Your the home my heart searched for so long.._

I don't know if I should have cried or laughed when I saw those two girls -now my lovely daughters, holding hands, laughing and kissing eachother with a soft tenderness. I was more than happy when I saw Isabella smile with so much love. I don't think that I have ever seen so much love in one gaze, but then again, those two, especially when they are together, can do the impossible. -**Carlisle Cullen**

_And it is you I have loved all along.._

At first, I disliked, no, I _hated_ the idea of getting Mary-Alice into our affairs, bringing her into our world and possibly bringing her to death's doorstep, only one knock away. Jasper, my one and only love, had tried to convince me one too many times that Isabella and Mary-Alice were _meant_ for eachother. But I stubbornly refused. Humans and Vampires will never, ever co-exist beside eachother. Well, knowingly. But that all changed so dramatically when I saw how far Mary-Alice was willing to go for my sister – the one who I had changed on a whim. I guess that she did the impossible and made me like her. Because truth be told, I _hate_ girls. (Esme and Rosalie don't count. Their family...and maybe Tanya too. Emphasis on the _maybe_). -**Edward Cullen**

_There were times I ran to hide, afraid to show the other side._

Ahh, yes, I remember. I nearly fell out of my chair when my daughter introduced the infamous Isabella Cullen to me – not as her friend, but as her _lover_. I think that I choked on my coffee and doughnuts. I gave her – Isabella the rules. Just because she was a lady doesn't mean that she wasn't out to get my little girl's heart! I felt almost humiliated to even be _seen_ in public with my daughter because she was a lesbian. I mean, who would have thought? I still don't particularly _like_ Isabella, however, I have seen how my baby girl looks at that Cullen girl, Isabella. What can I say? They are, much to my demise, in love. And if my baby girl is in love with a girl, then so be it. -**Charlie Swan**

_Along in the night, without you.._

Why did this have to happen? At first, I thought that it was just a phase. At least, I hoped that it was. I didn't want to be friends with a lesbian! Or even be _seen_ with one! But then after a while, I saw how they looked at eachother, and dear God! I have never seen such tenderness...nor so much pent-up sexual-stress. Then there was Tanya...My cocky, arrogant, beautiful, kind and caring lover. When I first found out I was in love with her, I told Alice right away. She laughed, and soon, I laughed with her. What are the odds that I, a homophobic, fall deeply in love with a lesbian Vampire? -**Angela Weber**

_But now I know just who you are, and I know you hold my heart._

Newton didn't just get the hint, did he? I mean seriously, did he not see me and my lover – Alice, kiss so passionately in the hallways? It's either he is blind, or he blanked it out of his worthless, tiny brain, or, on some pathetic level in his miniscule brain, he thought that Alice would become "magically straight" and fall "deeply in love with him". Tch! As if I'd let his filthy hands on my lovely Alice! I have no _idea_ where his hands were, and I sure as hell don't want them near Alice! -**Isabella Cullen**

_Finally, this is where I belong.._

When they hooked up, I was close to screaming "Thank God!". Why? Because, I swear to God (or Goddess, if you prefer) _I_ was going to go insane from how much _lust_ they had coming off them! It was like I stepped into their little "Twilight Zone" or something of the sort. And not to mention that my precious little cousin finally gets to relieve some pent-up sexual-stress that she kept locked up inside her for more than 90 years! I only have this to say ; I hope that Alice knows what she's getting into. -**Tanya Denali**

_It is you I have loved all along.._

At first, I was scared. I mean, I was raised to look at homosexuals with disdainful eyes. They went against everything that God worked for. So you could imagine my surprise when I heard Isabella say "If God was really opposed to our love, then why are we still here, in each-other's embrace?" I was confused and spent some time away from her family – only a few days! And then, after 3 days of thinking to myself, I decided that I didn't care what the world thought about my sexual preference. I was so deeply in love with her, and if I left her, then well...I wouldn't be the same for a while. I mean, I would get over it – but it would take a very _long_ time. I won't try to commit suicide because I have "nothing" to live for. That goes against my very nature! -**Alice Swan**

_It's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me..  
_I have nothing against the Cullen's. Hell, this is probably the very _first_ time that I've seen the little sprite smile so big, and the look the two shared was one of pure love. I just threw all my bad judgements behind me and let them love eachother. They had what me and Renee had, and I am in no position to judge them. They are happy, so, if I am going to be apart of Alice's family, I have to accept her decisions. I just hope that Isabella doesn't hurt her..-**Paul Dwyer**

_Your the home my heart searched for so long..  
_I cried long and hard when I heard that my baby – my precious baby, was a lesbian. I cut off all relations with her, disregarding her as my daughter, ignoring her calls, burning her letters, and deleted her from my MSN and other online-chats. I am so ashamed with her, I mean, I raised her better! And now she is going to go to hell for loving that disgusting _monster_. Even Phil is under their spell! Well I will hold out to the very end, and maybe I will hold my baby tight when she returns to me, begging me for forgiveness, telling me that she made a mistake. -**Renee Dwyer**

_And it is you I have loved all along..  
_It hurt **badly** when my mother rejected me. I called her, I sent her letters, I e-mailed her, I tried talking to her on chat...but nothing worked. She just disowned me because I love Isabella. I wanted _both_ of them in my life. Was that so hard to ask? What was so different about a woman loving a woman? A man loving a man? There is no difference. It's love, that's all. I cried long and hard, the woman who was my biological mother – the woman who brought me to ballet, the woman who shown me the world of fashion, the woman who taught me how to _walk_ left me in the dirt. No matter how much Esme tries (though she is like a mother to me) she can _never_ replace my mother. It's sad, but it's true. -**Alice Swan**

_Finally this is where I belong..  
_It was kind of obvious when they looked at eachother and when they were in the same room – It was written all over their faces. Hell, if they didn't do something then I was going to smooch one of them, _just_ so that the other one would get jealous and claim the other one! It was so sickeningly sweet, though, at the same time, because of them hooking up, I get to have Mike! So I guess their "hooking up" went both ways! Not that I'm complaining..-**Jessica Stanley**__

Over and over I'm filled with emotion, your love, it rushes through my veins..  
I didn't know who was more dangerous when I advanced on the human girl – The whole damn family of vampires or that one, the delicate freesia-smelling vampire who looked ready to shred me into pieces. At first, I thought that I could take her on, and possibly have my other two comrades – Victoria and Laurent take on the rest of them. It was tricky, but we had human blood rushing through our systems, so we had the advantage...But then, I saw that look in her eyes. The look that said "Move and I will make hell look like paradise." So I did the practical thing – I moved back and apologized. Yes, it was _very_ practical. -**James**

_And I am filled with the sweetest devotion, as I, I look into your perfect face..  
_I was more than curious to see the golden-eyed vampires – and they had a human with them! A human! Have they not heard of the Volturi? Probably not. But I ignored her scent that smelled sweeter than anything I have ever smelled and concentrated on the game. I seen James make eyes at the human, pondering in if he should attack and kill her. But we both seen that look of danger on that vampire's face. Such ferocity shone in her golden eyes. I smiled when James had taken a step back. Even though he was my lover, he had to be taken down a notch or two. It was around then that, yes, I _do_ like the Cullen family..-**Victoria**

_It's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me..  
_I was more than happy to leave James and seek haven with the Denali clan – their leader, Tanya had granted me permission to. So when I left, I was almost..._sad_ to leave because of the human I had become some-what fond of the tiny human. Maybe it was her cheery-self? I didn't know, but I do know that I have to go back and thank the Cullen's for leading me towards the Denali clan, because, if I hadn't, then I wouldn't have my lovely Irina. -**Laurent**

_You're the home my heart searched for so long..  
_She was delusional – yes, that's what was happening! She was just blinded by the freakish beauty that the freaks have. That's what it was. Pretty soon, she would be coming to me and she will beg for my greatness. And I, Mike Newton, will be more than happy to grant her wish. Soon...she will be in love with _me._ -**Mike Newton**

_And it is you I have loved, it is you I have loved..  
_it was hard going through all of the hardships of love – and staying with a moody vampire and her odd family. But in the end, I knew that it was worth it. It was worth it all. -**Alice Swan-Cullen**

_It is you I have loved all along.. _

**-/\-**

**Okay~! this hit me when I was writing out my next chapter for Love me. So don't get mad at me! And this song matches them, I swear! I had the most fun writing out Charlie's and Esme's thoughts, though. And maybe Mike's too..**

**Review for me!**

**Phanny out~!**


End file.
